Sing And Dance with Barney! credits
"Sing and Dance with Barney" * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Director: Steven Feldman * Writer Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producers: Jeff Gittle, Linda Houston * Music Director: David Wolf * Performance Director Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Danny - Jeffrey Hood ** Hannah - Marisa Kuers ** Jeff - Austin Ball ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Kim - Erica Rhodes ** Linda - Adrianne Kangas ** Robert - Angel Velasco ** Stephen - Chase Gallatin * Special Guest Appearances by ** Jason - Kurt Dykhuizen ** Kathy - Lauren King ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Min - Pia Manalo ** Tosha - Hope Cervantes * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: McKee Smith, Vickie Sterling * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Oz Coleman, Bruce A. Harmon, Bill Saunders, Van Smalley * Videotape Operators: James Young, Dudley Asaff * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan, Joel Zoch * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Best Boy Electric/Board Operator: Todd Davis * Best Boy Grip: James Edwards * Grip/Electric: Nick Ballarini, Tim Harkins, Jeffrey Jon, Steve Ritchey * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Set Decorator: Melissa James * Assistant Props: Corey Jones, Tim McGarity * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Assistant Greensperson: Evelise Sandidge, Cheryl Johnson * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White, Catherine Granlund, Renee LeCuyer * Hair Stylists: Debra Hertel Haefling, Regina Rutherford, Gary Shannon * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Assistant to the Performance Director & Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Set Construction: The Wolf Company * Artwork/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Assistant to Production Designer: Kim Greenough * Lead Carpenter: Dan Leonard * Assistant Carpenters: Scott Osborne, Will Hodges * Scenic Artists: Michael Eudy, James Frazier * Special Effects: Rob Goodson, John Wiggins * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Tom Jaekels * Wardrobe Sewing: Traci Hutton, Leila Heise, Celeste Kinnard, Shauni Mast, Georgina Wagenhurst * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * Wardrobe Assistant/Buyer: Chelley McDaniel * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Sewing: Janet Bush, Gilbert Gonzales, Denise Rohr * Bird Animatronics: Amelia Clemens, Alan Elson, William McNully * Animals Provided By: Animal Talent of Texas * Dialogue Editor: Denise Crowell * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Special Video Effects: Video Post and Transfer, Inc. * Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Accoutant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Beth Reed * Writing Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * Production Assistants Kathleen Collins, Clare France, Halim Jabbour, Wendy Nichols * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Valinda Kimmel * Children's Supervisor: Andrea Johnson * Production Interns Amy Klockgether Lee Melhorn Jacob Warner * "I Love You" Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody · © 1983 Traditional Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are trademarks of the Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney and BJ are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P All Rights Reserved. Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney and Friends Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Video Credits